Two lives
by umbreon lover21
Summary: One girl is starting her journey and the other is running from team plasma and has been a trainer for a long time .They might not know it but their life's are about to meet. ( o.c.xtouya/markshipping and o.c.xNshipping) Im not good at summarys so read it anyways. Genre subgect to change.WARNING: contains stick fu and rock fu.
1. Proulog

**Ok this is my 2nd story and im doing this whith my freind Flair. Yes i know thats one of my charicters but she dosnt have a screen name. So anywho, the first part is frommy O.C's pov. And the last part is from Flair's pov. Now get whith the disclamers Jacky**

**Jacky: Hey! Just becouse im your O.C dosent mean i have to do what you say!**

**Flair: you just HAD to make another O.C that has anger problems**

**umbreonlover: only to fit your charicter.**

**Flair: oh right... Umbreon lover21 dose NOT own pokemon.**

* * *

A giddy red-head was jumping up and down excitedly. She has just received her first Pokémon and named her Shelby. We're going to be the best of friends. She thought as she skipped off to meet her friends. Her journey was about to begin.

* * *

The brunette was flipping and spinning as she navigated her way through the tall trees of pinwheel forest. All six of her pokemon followed her running, and dancing as they went to nowhere in particular; enjoying life and getting through whatever was hurled at them. Their life was a long and exciting journey; and it was about to get even better.

* * *

**that was realy short but i hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is from flairs pov. So ****that means alli's story.**

**take it away Flair**

**flair:umbreon lover21 dose not own pokemon. Is she did it would involve a bit more violence and exsitment.**

**umbreon lover21: dont over do it.**

* * *

Smoke burned my eyes and choked my lungs, but I kept on running. Trees crackled and tore down all around me. tears streamed down my face as I occasionally stumbled over a branch. Pokémon ran away; some shoving me away to get past. I tripped over a branch and landed hard. the umbreon and flareon that had been running with me stopped to help. All three of us were seized by strangers and taken to the direction of safety; all the while I screamed and cried for my parents.

I opened my eyes slowly. Soft rays of light shone through openings among the trees. I stretched and yawned; I saw my pokemon asleep around the clearing. Moonbeam, an umbreon, and Flairia, a flareon., were curled around each other sleeping soundly. Flightpath, an unfezant, was sleeping by a log, looking like a ball of feathers as she did. I saw the others, but sleep kept me from registering anything.

I shuffled past them and towards the river we were by. once I was at the edge o the river I spaced-out momentarily. the snapping of a twig, probably from a pokemon, pulled me back to reality. I dunked my face underwater to help wake up. though one moment, I had only my head underwater, the next, I was spitting out water and coming out from under. I opened my eyes to see two tall figures of people in front of me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE(OTHER PERSON): Ellos! I'm the person helping Umbreon Lover21 in this collab! I'm going by Scardiemon or Scardie for now :3 and...I AM DAT SHINY FLAREON IN HER OTHER STORY :DDDDDD BY ZE WAY I don't really have an account yet (Being sorted out...ish) so...ya :P

DISCLAMER(SCARDIE): I don't own Pokémon or anything, only my OC, The names/personality of my pokemon, ect...

* * *

**Thank u flair for that lovely authers note...*sweat drops* ok next is my chapie so i hope u keep r&r!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ya! Next chapter! I'm really enthusiastic about this story, but i hope i can get the other one done.:p **

**flair: you can never get anything done can you?**

**umbreon lover: heyheyhey whats with the sarcasm?**

**flair: sarcasm? What sarcasm? O.o i dont hear any sarcasm.**

**umbreon lover: ya, shure and you dont have weird abillities and have ears and a tail.**

**flair: 0.0 HEY! That is not nice!**

**umbreon lover: you started it.**

**cheren: * sigh* your arguing with a figment of your imagenation.**

**umbreon lover: and of wich you're a part of. **

**Cheren: actualy im in several fanfics and am in the game sooooo...i actualy exsist.**

**umbreon lover: * grombles* **

**cheren: umbreon lover21 is not the rightfull owner of pokemon.**

**umbreon lover: hey we are not done here!**

**cheren: oh but i think we are.**

* * *

Jacky pov ( words words words blablabla... Is bionca ramboling on and Jacky spacing out)

* * *

_'crap they should be here by now_.' I thought impatiently. Today I was going on my journey and my friends where not going to stay behind. I glanced at my stick and wondered if I would have to drag them out. My stick is no ordinary stick,no, its renforced with a thin bar of metal at the center so that when i whack someone it doesn't break. I truly loved that stick. * snap snap snap* "Hey Jack you in there?" I jumped at the question an quickly got into mu fighting stance, legs posed like a karady dude, left hand ready to chop the opponent's shoulder, and my right hand at my side,ready to grab my stick if needed. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I roared as i realised that it was cheren." Ok ok im sorry just dont hit me!" He said puting his hands up to protect his head." Next time you do that your hands wont be enuf to save you." I said flatly. He stared at me knowing i usually keped my threats but im not as harsh on him as i would be on others.

" So why don't you show me your new friend?" Asked Cheren. " oh shure. Shelby!" I called out to the oshatwatt followed by a whistle." Why did you whistle?" Cheren asked in confusion." Im going to teach it to all of my friends so that we can find each other were ever we are." I explained as Shelby came running up " Osha oshawat osha! Wat osha wat wat osha oshawat? 'Hey Jacky im here! Who's your new friend?' " (1) shelby asked. " Shelby meet Cheren, Cheren meet Shelby." I said introducing them to each other." osha wat oshawat osha osha oshawat? 'Do you have a Pokemon I can play with?' She asked. " he should. Right cheren, don't you have a Pokemon?" I asked eager to see his new partner. " yep. Come on out, snivy!" He called throwing a pokeball into the air. In a flash of white a snivy appeared. " sny snivy sny. 'Oh hello' he said. "Hello whats your name?" I asked ' My name is vine. Who are you.' He asked eyeing me suspiciosly. " im jacky nice to meet you." I said introducing my self. 'Hmf' was all I got on response as he promptly turned around and ignored me.'Why you little... You should be more nice to people! Keep acting like that and you wont have any friends! Now apologize before you feel the pain of my scalchop!' Shelby yelled angrily 'Fine fine im sorry.' He said clearly not wanting to be hit by the angry oshawat. I just smiled and turned to cheren. "He sais his name is vine." I said and he nodded " so why was Shelby getting all mad?" He asked becouse all he heard was "snivy. Osha oshawat osha wat oshawat osha! Osha wat wat wat osha! Wat wat osha oshawat!"

"Oh shelby just thought he was beeing rude. Thats all." I said cheirfully. "Ok then... When do you think bionca is going to get here?" Cheren wondered out loud. "Knowing her, she's probably trying to find the rout scrambling allover town." Cheren and I laughed at the thought of a lost bionca. "Oh I almost forgot Igot some thing for you." Cheren said handing me a jurnal. "Now you can write down what has hapened to you throughout the day." He said " cool..." I said and started to write.

* * *

July 1st

My name is Jacky Flamecloud. I am 13yrs old and I have blue eyes, dark red hair that I have in a ponytail under a pink and purple hat. I am wearing a green tank-top and a yellow shirt. I have tan cargo shorts and poka-dot shoes. My father died when I was young so an arcinine helped raise me. I can understand Pokemon and use fire attacks but only in extreme situations. My partner is an oshawat named Shelby and she can be short tempered. I am now sitting on a bolder on rout1 with cheren whaiting for Bionca. And I really need to work on my writing.

* * *

**(1) yes I can understand Pokemon and 'bla bla bla' is the translation and " osha, snivy, tepig!" Is what everyone ells hears**

**Ok short chapie but it kinda gives you a feel for my character. oh and i read the last chapters and i need to get longer chapters out .I hope you like it and the next one should be out soon so see ya!**

**~umbreon lover21 signing off**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bionca: ya im part of the story! Am I one of the main characters? 'Cause I'm confused about that. **

**Ul21: no your just gonna be a really gullible side character **

**Bionca: ya! *still very confused***

**Jacky: i'm going to enjoy this. *evil laugh* umbreon lover dose not own Pokemon. If she did it would be way better with blood and more shiny Pokemon.**

**Ul21: you scare me.**

* * *

We waited for an hour and a half until Bionca came running up to us." how much you want to bet she cot lost?" I whispered to Cheren." 20 bucks says she got distracted by something shiny." He whispered back."What are we whispering about?" She whispered sticking her head right in between me and Cheren. "AH FUDGE!" I yelled in suprise."Why would you do that!?" I exclaimed." I just wanted to know what you where whispering about!" She said trying her best to defend her self." What ever your finally here but what took you so long." I asked clearly annoyed at her late-ness.(1) " oh...ummm...I..I got lost." she said in a small voice." Aw come on!" Exclaimed Cheren. I smirked and held out my hand. "Pay up!" He gave me a look but grabbed his bag to get the money. "You guys were betting on me!" Bionca yelled in surprise. "No, we betted on what distracted you." I said collecting my money." Oh..." She said somewhat confused. i got up and whistled to my oshawat who was sleeping on a rock." Come on Shelby!" I called and ran off with Shelby at my heels." I'll meet you at Acumula town!" I called back to them." Wait!Your leaving me?!" They yelled in unisons."yep!" I yelled back laughing as I ran in to the trees.

* * *

We happily ran through the trees on our way to Acumula town and trained along the way." Go Shelby!" i called as she ran forwards ready for her forth battle today." Go patrat!" My opponent yelled. "Make this quick with razor shell!" I commanded. "Right!" She said then leaped in the air with her shell brought it down hard on the patrat's head and fainting it before the trainer could bark out a command." Darn I was hoping I would impress you with my awesome win." He said as he paid me." Well to be honest I could see that you have a really strong bond with your Pokemon so that impressed me. So whats your name." I asked happily." Mark." He said smiling. "My name is Mark."(2) I smiled and said " I hope to see you again Mark!" And with that I ran off in to the trees never to be seen by the boy again. Or so he thought. (Oh my gosh you guys would totally kill me if I stopped here)

* * *

I glanced around at the clearing in front of me. I had never liked clearing they made me feel exposed and weak. I sighed and looked down at Shelby."this is stupid." I told her and she just rolled her eyes. "Get out there and find another Pokemon for me to play with!" She said as she pushed me in to the clearing." _Crap_" I thought as I walked further from the safety of the trees. Near the middle of the clearing I felt some thing fuzzy on my leg. I looked down and saw two big brown eyes staring at me."Aw Crap! What the fudge!?" I yelled in surprise. "Don't ever leave me! Never never never nevernevernevernever never!" The fuzzy one on my leg cried. " um...ok but please get of my leg!" I said starting to panic. "YES MA'AM! " he barked and jumped off. Now that I could see him I could tell that he was a growlithe. "Why did you tell me not to leave you?" I asked the fluffy growlithe. "Because your my new momma!" he yipped happily." Wait what happened to your real mom?" I asked not wanting to take the little growlithe from his mother. "...I don't like to talk about it..." He said looking sadly away."Well if you ever want to talk im here for you." I said comfortingly."Now," I said standing up. "If you want to come with me you have to get in this." He looked at the pokeball in my hand and taped his nose to it. I smiled and let him out."So whats your name?" I asked the little growlithe. He looked at me confused. "Whats a name?" He asked me. "Oh well it's what you call your self, and if you dont know what a name is then you probably don't have one." I said to him. "I'll call you...Flame." I said decisivly. "Now lets go meet Shelby!" I said happilyand we walked back into the safty of the trees.

* * *

After about an hour of training I finally got Flame to Lvl.10. "I'm so proud of you Flame And you two Shelby!" I told my two companions as we walked into Acumula town. "So how 'bout we go heal you guys up at the Pokemon center?" I asked them As we walked in to the center. Then I heard Bionca yell for me. "JACKY! I was looking all over for you!" I turned around and saw Bionca running through the automatic doors. "Great." I mumbled under my breath as she approached. Then of course she spotted Flame. "OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH! Its soooooo adorable!" She exclaimed and squeezed Flame untill he turned purple." Thats it let go of him before he faints." I told her while grabbing Flame away from her. "How 'bout you show us around the center. After all I've never been to one before." I said trying to take her mind off Flame and his cuteness. "Ooo goody!" She said while giggling and started to drag me around explaining every thing. Finally I stopped at the reception desk while she was distracted by the PC. "So," said nurse Joy as she took my pokemon. "Is this your first tine at a center?" I glanced back at Bionca to make shire she wasn't listening. "No." I said. "I've been to the one in our town but she doesn't get much so I give her little things." I said smiling. "Well, isn't that nice." she smiled back. _Ding_. "Oh your Pokemon are done!" She hurried into the other room and came out with Shelby and Flame in tow."Here you go, all healthy and well." She said handing me my pokeballs. "Thank you." I said. "Hope to see you again!" Called nurse Joy as I walked out the door. Outside there was a crowd gathered around a makeshift stage. "I wonder what they're doing? You two stay close to me I don't want you guys to get lost." I told my Pokemon as we walked over to cheren. As we took our places several men wearing chain-mail armor led a green haired man on to the stage. "Now I'm here to..."the man started. This was going to be good.

* * *

At another place in the crowd, a familiars boy stood listening to the speech on "Pokemon liberation". "_This is pathetic_." Thought Mark. "_I'm outa here_." And our familiar boy walked off towards Striation city.

* * *

"That was the stupidest speech ever!" I exclaimed to cheren. He nodded in agreement."Oh looky here a growlithe." I spun on my heel to face one of the team plasma members pick up Flame by the scruff and walk off. I ran up to him fuming. "Put. Him. Down." I demanded. The plasma member continued to walk off with Flame screaming. "MOMMA! Don't leave me!MOMA!" He started to cry big tears and the plasma member Hit him. Hi hit my Flame. "That's it! Your dead!" I roared at the plasma member. He heard me yell and turned around just as my flame kick made contact with his shoulder. "Aaaaahhhhh!" He cried as my kick not only pressure pointed him but burned him to, this caused him to drop Flame as he fell I jumped forwards and caught him mid-drop. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? He tried to didn't he."(2)I said to the crying growlithe. Shelby who had been playing with Cheren now ran over to the fallen plasma member and started to cuss him out. "Your oshawat had a very...colorful vocabulary." Said some one behind me causing me to jump. "Shelby what did I tell you about cussing?" I scolded. She turned and hung her head. "Don't cuss unless you tell me its ok to." She answered. "Good. Now," I said as I turned to see the observer who pointed Shelby's 'colorful vocabulary' out. "Can I help you?" I asked the man. I realized he had the same green hair as the man who gave the speech but allot longer and was in a loose pony-tail. "Oh nothing. I was actually wondering if I could get a battle from you." He smiled and realized a purloin, which Shelby made friends with immediately. "Shure but not now. I don't think Shelby would want to fight her new friend right now." I said watching the two Pokemon. "Yes they do seem to be enjoying them selves." he said smiling, then he spotted Flame cowering from every one between my legs. "Whats wrong little one?" He asked as he crouched down. "Go away! Don't take me from my mommy!" Flame yelled and ran off. The man with the green hair stood up. "Well he's scared." The man said. "Thank you captain obvious!" I said sarcastically. I turned my attention back to the spooked growlithe and I tried to figure out how to calm him down. I thought for a moment then tried calling for him in poke-speech. "Flame, come." I commanded in poke-speech.(3) This did get Flame's attention, so he came up to me and sat down. "Good boy." I told him while petting his head. He yipped happily and licked my hand. "Where'd you learn poke-speech?" Asked the green haired man. "Oh my foster father taught it to me." I told him. "You were adopted by arcinines?" He asked confused. "No. He's my moms arcinine but took on the role of my father after my dad died." I told him. "Now we should have our battle out on rout 2. The side walk isn't good for the pokemon's feet." I said hoping to change the subject. "Oh yes that is true but may I ask you your name? It's rude to battle someone who's name you don't know." He told me. "Well my names Jacky. Whats yours?" I asked him. "N." He said simply. "Well ok N, you can go to the rout and wait for me there. I have to go talk to Cheren." He nodded and walked off. After a brief talk with Cheren and Bionca, i was on my way to rout 2. Soon i passed the city limits and stepped out into the trees. N was already there waiting like I asked. " so you ready for a battle?" He asked me taking out his pokeballs. "Shure but lets make it a double battle. First duo to be nocked out loses and no substituting." I told him. "Alright then come out my friends!" He called releasing the purloin from before and a patrat. " lets get this show on the road! Shelby razor shell purple! Flame ember brown!"(4) I shouted my command. N looked at my confused for a second but didn't get a command out before my attacks hit. "Crap! Assist and bite! Go!" He barked. "Dodge then water gun and bite. Try and take one out at a time." I said calmly and they followed orders flawlessly. Both attacks hit purloin and fainted it quickly. N was stunned by some thing, I wasn't shure what but I acted quickly. "Shelby ride Flame and use razor shell, Flame use flame wheel when the first attack hits!" I said as fast as possible. Shelby jumped on Flame and road him like a pro. She powered up her razor shell and held it up in the air, skillfully she stood on the running growlithe and right before he collided with the patrat she jumped and slashed the patrat followed by Flame's flame wheel. The two attacks created a lot of smoke and when it cleared the patrat was out for the count. "Yes we did it!" "We won! We won!" The two Pokemon shouted at the same time. "Good job guys! Now lets get you cleaned up." I said as I pulled out a few potions. Then out of nowhere N grabbed my wrist and started babbling about man made stuff and how it was wrong. The fact that he grabbed my ticked my off so I looked him straight in the eye and said "Get off me or you. Die." in a girly voice. He continued to babble on and on so I shouldered him away and grabbed my stick. " i warned you!" I growled then proceeded to chaise him around whacking him on the head with my stick. After a few minuets of chasing I stopped and let him catch his breath. "Rule number one, . . Got it?" I asked him and he nodded eagerly hoping not to get whacked again. "Well ok then i'm off to Striation city. Bye!" I said picking up my stuff. " wait...I ..got...something for...you." N gasped out. He managed to get up and walk to his bag. He rummaged for a second then presented to me an egg. "All I know is it's going to hatch soon and I want you to have it,seeing how good of a mother you are." He said referring to Flame and Shelby as my "kids". "Ok thank you for giving him to me I'll see you 'round." I said walking off to my first gym badge.

* * *

_July1_

_Today I got to Striation city and have two new additions to my team. One is a growlithe named Flame who can be very skittish if harmed out side of battle and the other one is an egg I got from my new friend N. I donT know what Pokemon is inside or what gender it is but i'm going to name it Max. _

_Tonight I'm staying at 's for the night, I hope I get some sleep 'causeI'm exhausted._

_~~ Jacky_

* * *

**(1) she will be late alot.**

**(2) I think thats from the wizard of Oz but I haven seen that in forever so..meh**

**(3) Jacky's poke-speech is the same as an arcinine's so when she's talking in poke-speech she's very demanding and to the point b/c that's how it was taught to her**

**(4) when she's battling with more than 1 Pokemon she calls out the color of the target in order to get a surprise hit.**

**dang that was my longest chapie yet and since its so long I'm sorry for any mis spellings or capitalization errors. so I hope it tides you over till alli's done. 15days till Halloween! Yay! So just in case we don't get a chapter out by then...HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**-umbreon lover21**

**p.s 2,631 words in this chapter**


	5. AN

I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this but I wont be up dating for a while. :(

and here are the reasons why:

1: scardiemon hasn't even started on her chapter which should of gone up be for mine

2: my mom is limiting my electronic time

3: I spend allot of that time reading my fanfics

4: our teachers think it's "funny" to give us tests every 2 weeks

and those are my reasons for not up-dating and I will be removed this when I post my next chapter.

* * *

I shall now inform you that me and scardiemon have created 12 (I think. I lost count) plot twists and counting. We have also planed half of the major events in the sequel...

any who, we cant wait to write those chapters and I'm tempted to tell you our biggest plot twist...but I'm not gonna tell ya!

* * *

I now have a poll out for one of the Pokemon that will follow me and Flair original choice was a special colored deerling but now I need a physic type for a part of my story that comes way after I meet said Pokemon. I'm kinda leaning towards victiny but I'll still go with the poll. I have a choice in coloring called special. This means that I will color it with symbolic or random colors that look cool. I will have a few specal Pokemon even though they're rarer than Arceus.

happy polling!

~~umbreon lover21


End file.
